Star Spangled Society
The Star Spangled Society, also known as the Society for short, the Society of Shines and the Society of Serenity, is a secret society and organization that lied atop the executives of the Order of Flourish while ranked beneath the true leader, Helio the Light Lord. The Star Spangled Society was, therefore, a sub-faction of the Order of Flourish. It was formed by 500 minor Shines (who called themselves "Stars of Sleepy Hollow" or the Stars for short) who hid everywhere in the town, serving as a good counterpart to the modern-day version of Shadow Warriors, which was also hiding in the town with different secret identities. The Society was also a rival of the Chaos of Zodiac, an evil organization controlled by Crow Faux, who was one of the puppets served Twelve Nethers. The Society served as the main antagonistic faction in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga - Selina Strawberry Arc as well as the secondary antagonistic faction in Light Lord Arc, before redeeming itself and became an ally to the Team Witness. They are also the overall secondary antagonistic faction in the entire Harvest Saga until Phyllis Peach Arc where they became the Witnesses' allies in the final battle. ''Overview Early Days The Star Spangled Society was formed by Hestia Hawthorne and later succeeded by Selina Strawberry, originally serving as a benevolent secret faction in order to help the citizens in Sleepy Hollow in need, but like the entire they unknowingly went into a way of error after the death of Hestia Hawthorne, the former leader of the Star Spangled Society, due to an assassination executed by Phyllis Peach. After this outcome of losing his beloved adopted daughter, Lord Helio went insane and fused the Stone of Wisdom with a part of Hestia's soul (mainly her talents and magic power, instead of her emotions and humanity) and attempted to use it to revive Hestia via using the Stone of Wisdom, starting the first Feast of Apollo. Selina, who had took the place of the leader in the Star Spangled Society, was obliged to host the Feast of Apollo alongside the rest of the Order. Selina did so in an attempt to bring her beloved benefactor back to life. However, the Feast of Apollo failed, and the effect of this was both unexpected and tremendous to the Star Spangled Society. Its current leader, Selina, was reminded of her horrid events in her past like the rest of her colleagues, and she turned into a mindlessly loyal servant of Lord Helio due to the despair she suffered. Selina became mindless loyal to her master, and she just ignored the error of his way. Even so, her humanity still remained in a positive way and for many outside the Order, Selina remained as helpful and respected as usual. The only glimpse of her personality change after the Feast of Apollo was Selina using the Team Witness in order to achieve her own goal to create a utopia in the town of Sleepy Hollow by using the Dawn's Early Light and got the town away from evil, especially when the story further developed. Selina Strawberry Arc in her uniform of the Star Spangled Society]]However, the rest of the Star Spangled Society members were much less lucky. Like most of the Shines and those transformed citizens, they had turned into a group of control freaks. They mindlessly supported Lord Helio's idea and claimed the Order of Flourish shall rise above the needs of the citizens and controlled them, turning as insane as many members of the Order as well. Other than Selina, only three Rookie Shines, Kristen Kiwifruit, ''Richard Raspberry and Baccarat Blueberry (joined after being trained by the mysterious White Wizard), was far from turning insane. However, when they realized they were joining a faction loyal to the Order of Flourish without going back, they began to suspect the White Wizard's true intentions despite accepting to join the Society due to the warm invitation of Selina. The most of the Star Spangled Society had soon deemed Team Witness as a threat when Ichabod openly challenged the Order of Flourish, and Selina (without knowing Ichabod's reason against the Order) turned against the Team Witness as well, making them a villain the story. With Selina turning insane due to the Light Lord's manipulation, the three Rookie Shines had quit of becoming Stars and tried to save Selina from Lord Helio's control. ''Light Lord Arc However, at the climax of the battle between Ichabod and Selina, two former friends, Lord Helio revealed himself to be both the Light Lord and the White Wizard, who played both the Order and the Team Witness in order to open the Feast of Apollo again, this time in a greater scale. Under Lord Helio's command, Selina and the Star Spangled Society open the second Feast of Apollo, but Selina soon found out the truth that Lord Helio became a puppet of Moloch, the Order's supposed sworn enemy. The second Feast of Apollo would become a step-stone for Moloch to raise the United Kingdom of America on the Prime Earth, and Lord Helio had been aware of it. Selina was shocked by the revelation, which snapped her out of her despaired state. With the help from Kristen and Baccarat, the entire Society as well as Selina had reverted back to their original personality and realized the error of their ways. After Abbie and Pandora destroyed the second Feast of Apollo, Selina and the Society had planned to depose Lord Helio for his crimes, and Selina became the ''de facto new leader of the Order of Flourish, turning against Lord Helio in order to make him realize his error. ''Redemption After Lord Helio's assassination at the hand of Phyllis Peach, the true mastermind behind all evil events happening in the Order, the Star Spangled Society participated the final battle alongside the Rookie Shines. After the death of Phyllis, the Star Spangled Society took complete control of the renewed Order of Flourish, with Selina became its new leader and redeemed it from its way of error. Seasons of Sentiment (Spring), Carlos Coconut (summer), Albert Apple (Autumn/Fall) and Martin Mint (Winter) when they were younger]] The '''Seasons of Sentiment' (or the Seasons for short) are a team formed by the main leaders of the Star Spangled Society, who leads this second most powerful sub-faction in the Order of Flourish. The seats were belonged to the four most powerful executives under Lord Helio, currently led by Selina Strawberry, the sixth saga of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow overall and the first saga after the story starts getting into its second part, LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. After the redeeming of Selina as the new Light Lord / Lady, the Seasons (as well as the entire Star Spangled Society) had became the most important and powerful people in the entire Order and the Sleepy Hollow, being able to contact their allies and agents around the world to fight against the malevolent United Kingdom of America. They will serve as the main protagonists in the side of Sleepy Hollow in the upcoming LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Rose & Lolth Saga. ''Overview Spring, Summer and Autumn Once, the Seat of Spring (as well as the leader seat of the Seasons) was occupied by Hestia Hawthorn, who is not only the oldest of the first Seasons of Sentiment, but also its founder alongside the entire Star Spangled Society. The Summer Seat was occupied by Dragonia Dragonfruit, and the Autumn Seat was occupied by Alfred Apricot. However, they all died sadly due to the evil manipulation of Phyllis Peach (both directly and indirectly), the lead traitor of the Order. After Selina became the second Spring as well as the Star Spangled Society's second leader under Lord Helio's instruction, Albert Apple took over the Seat of Autumn since Alfred's sister, Amelia, refused to become the second Autumn because of her family loss which traumatized her. However, the Seat of Summer had remained vacant ever since the Feast of Apollo messed everything up, and Phyllis once had a chance to take the Summer Seat, but she refused in order to avoid further suspicion upon her. After the disband of Star Spangled Secrecy in Gregory Grape's generation, Selina had made Carlos Coconut, the strongest former agent of Secrecy in his generation, into the Society and made him the second Summer. Winter - Martin Mint The only person who does not show up regularly is Martin Mint (born Martin Miracle Morrison), who is the Winter Executive as well as the youngest one of the first Season of Sentiment. He had turned into an ice man due to Supreme Croatoan Virus Injection, but that Supreme Croatoan Virus (with the lack of blood from Carl Robinson and the blood from Christine Van Bilj to enhance it) was unstable and made its host weak to heat. Thus, Martin would be put into an hibernation somewhere underneath the Gate of Glamour. Only Hestia, Alfred and Dragonia knew where Martin was sleeping, and they took this secret to their grave after their demise. Therefore, Martin is the only member from the last generation of the Seasons who had survived the horrid manipulation of Phyllis. Even he was sleeping, Martin could view the town of Sleepy Hollow's development via his dreams. The only condition that would awake Martin and made him move freely was the weather, which needs to be an extremely cold winter day. However, since nobody knows the whereabouts of Martin's secret chamber, Martin lied inside the hall for eleven years after the Feast of Apollo. Years later, Selina became the leader of the Order. In February 2017, the East Coast was hit by a blizzard in an unprecedented scale, and Sleepy Hollow was hit as well. However, on the first day of blizzard, Selina accidentally discovered the chamber that locked Martin, who never aged during his hibernation and is semi-perfectly merged with the virus inside him. She immediately freed him and told him that a new era had descend onto the Order, before they went on a search for the missing Ichabod Crane. Members Commanders (including the current Seasons of Sentiment) *Lord Helio (benefactor; deceased)'' *''Selina Strawberry (current leader; Spring)'' *''Carlos Coconut (Summer)'' *''Albert Apple (Autumn)'' *''Martin Mint (co-founder; Winter)'' South.Italy.600.275433.jpg 49768056 p1 master1200.jpg Sogami.Urie.full.1951190.jpg Romani.Akiman.full.2093406.jpg Mikleo.(Tales.of.Zestiria).full.2186638.png ''Last Generation of Seasons (All deceased) *Hestia Hawthorn (co-founder & former leader; former Spring)'' *''Dragonia Dragonfruit (co-founder; former Summer)'' *''Alfred Apricot (co-founder; former Autumn)'' 46409974 p0.jpg Boku.no.Hero.Academia.full.2144521.png Roger4.png ''Major Agents *Calvin Cranberry (vice commander; Long Summer)'' *''Pedro Pineapple (discarded)'' *''Marshall Mango'' *''Mad Moiselle'' *''Lavenna Lavender'' *''Helene Hawthorn'' Tachibana.Lind.full.1930396.jpg Dazai.Osamu.full.2146596.png Nanashiro.Mage.full.1930421.jpg Yakumo.Yukari.full.2186167.jpg Izayoi.Sakuya.full.1964680.jpg Okumura_haru_by_dekodere-daxxpti.png ''Rookie Mages - Barring Calvin *Kristen Kiwifruit'' *''Baccarat Blueberry'' *''Richard Raspberry'' Lancer.(Artoria.Pendragon).full.2299040.jpg Speedpaint fa elsword ain by izasan-dauix91.png Archer.(Tristan).full.2368693.jpg ''Main Theme Trivia *The main theme color of the Star Spangled Society was red, blue and white, a set of colors that could be seen on several national flags, including the United States, France, Netherlands and Russia Federations. However, the three color in the Star Spangled Society mainly followed the motifs of French national flag, with the themes of freedom, equality and love. *Unlike the Star Spangled Secrecy, which kept its actions in 100% secrecy, the members of Star Spangled Society was more known to publicity, and its member could walk in the streets while wearing masks to keep their identity secret. Selina is the only member in the Society who have her name revealed to the public. *Like many sub-factions and members in the Order, the '''Star Spangled Society' and the Seasons of Sentiment followed in an alliterative name theme. Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Order of Flourish Category:Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Extremists Category:Knight Templar Category:Pawns Category:Provoker Category:Secret Agents Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Secret Organizations Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fallen Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cultists Category:Cults Category:Priests Category:Fanatics Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Team Witness members Category:Magic Users Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Elementals Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Lawful Good Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:Enforcer Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Team heroes Category:Team Category:Magicians Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Pure Good Category:Nature Lovers Category:Protective Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters